El Mundo De La Soledad
by Biocry
Summary: Tras su secuestro, 2D es aislado bajo tierra, recibiendo comida de la androide a cambio de demos con su voz. Nadie sabía que ocurría en aquella habitación... Murdoc jamás espero que Russell y Noodle vinieran a rescatarlo... Pero aún más cuando al buscarlo, este ya no era el mismo.
1. Chapter 1 (05-03 05:42:06)

Las cuencas oscuras de 2D se abrieron inesperadamente, junto con su inhalación desesperada.

Se sentó en donde se hallaba acostado y comenzó a ver para todos los lados disponibles.

Era un habitación, tenía baño, armario, muchas solapas antiruido, una puerta similar a una bóveda, un teclado electrónico conectado a una computadora, una ventana que lo hizo ver intrigado al exterior.

Al asomarse, el cantante cayó al suelo espantado, aterrado, nervioso, y desesperado.

Y como el poseía la lamentable "cetáceofobia" pues se hallaba frente a su peor enemigo, su mayor temor, el principal responsable de sus pesadillas, seguido por Murdoc y la "muerte" de Noodle, las ballenas.

En este caso, solo había una, y no estaba con una característica felicidad al ver al muchacho despierto.

2D se hallaba aterrado sobre el suelo, temblando, cubriendo su vista con las manos, llorando y rogando por que este sufrimiento terminará.

El chiste estaba en que apenas estaba por comenzar...

Y la gracia no la vio por ninguna parte...

Podía jurar que oía la risa de aquella criatura, feliz de causarle aquél terror que en nada lo dejaba pensar.

El dolor.

Sujeto su cabeza comenzando a gritar desesperadamente.

Sus analgésicos, ¿donde estaban?

No valía la pena esforzarse en pensarlo, su cabeza ya no estaba disponible para que el utilizará libremente su cuerpo.

Saliva y lágrimas era lo que se hallaba sobre sí y sobre el suelo.

Lo único que podía hacer...

Era sufrir pensando...

~voy a morir, ¡Voy A Morir!, ¡¡¡VOY A MORIR!!!~

Pedir a la nada un poco de piedad por su miserable vida era algo que suplicaba con desesperación.

Imágenes de sus amigos aparecieron en su mente, aterrandolo de creer que moriría y que estos eran sus últimos momentos de felicidad.

Imágenes en las que recordaba reír junto Russel por alguna tontería o simplemente alguna apuesta absurda en la que inesperadamente ganaba el peliazul, cuando tocaban sus instrumentos y disfrutaban de compartir ciertos gustos, cuando estaban en las pijamas de Noodle y de los juegos que ella proponía.

Luego Noodle, imágenes de cómo le enseñaba Inglés, como disfrutaban de las pijamas en su habitación, en como hacían un dueto cantando sus típicas canciones, como enfrentaban Zombies desde la ventana con burlas y muecas, como ella y el compartían un vínculo único, una amistad indestructible... O así parecía cuando en el vídeo de "El mañana" ella "moría" destrozando a 2D y a Russell en el proceso.

Sonrió ante el dolor, y la desesperación que tenía por culpa de su cabeza.

No podía morir, si al principio hizo un esfuerzo enorme por declinar las oferta de Murdoc de volver a Gorillaz, entonces debía hacer un esfuerzo por escapar de donde sea que se hallaba y de detener a quien lo tenía cautivo.

No moriría, allí afuera sus amigos estaban esperándolo, y si lo hacía, jamás volvería a ser capaz de recordar a Noodle y a aquella sonrisa que el jamás se disponía a olvidar y eso era algo que no pensaba hacer por mucho tiempo.

Sus puños se cerraron y golpeo el suelo decidido comenzando a arrodillarse.

Abrir los ojos y ver la humedad del suelo era algo muy grotesco pero que le serviría para dejar atras sus temores.

Le daba la espalda a la ballena, no tenía las fuerzas aún para hacerle frente, pero poder levantarse ante la ausencia de sus analgésicos y siendo presa de aquel dolor era su primer meta en ese infierno.

Finalmente logró pararse, su cuerpo daba espasmos de todo el dolor que habia tenido.

Respiraba agitado, y ante el primer paso, cayó agarrándose de un mueble cercano.

-Mal... Dicion...-Penso adolorido y mareado.

Poco a poco, tropezando y cayendo en el intento, el muchacho se dirigió al baño y cerro la puerta dejándose caer de espaldas a ella.

Acurrucandose como un niño... Lo hizo...

Lloró...

2D lloró como jamás lo había hecho, era ridículo pensar que un hombre de 35 años pudiera hacerlo, pero para el era mucho más que eso.

El dolor, la tristeza, preso de su libertad, preso del exterior, encerrado bajo el mar, aterrado, adolorido, y sobre todo...

Solo...

Tristemente solo...

El peliazul quería parar de llorar, pero no podía, quería pararse, pero no podía, quería enfrentar a la ballena, pero no podía.

Quería tener una fuerza implacable...

Pero no la tenia...

Quería dejar de ser cobarde...

Pero no podía...

Ahí lo comprendió.

Cómo podía, con lentitud, y mucha seguridad se levantó y se miro al espejo.

Ahí lo notó.

Temblaba, como cuando hacía enojar a Murdoc.

Cómo cuando su exnovia le dijo que lo dejaba por qué Murdoc era mejor que el.

Cerró sus ojos mientras los escalofríos no paraban de atosigarlo.

Noodle y Russel aparecieron en su mente, sonriéndole y saludándolo con la mano.

~¡¡¡TU PUEDES HACERLO TOOCHI!!!~gritaba Noodle felizmente.

2D lloraba sorprendido, aquella voz hizo que sus oídos se mesclaran en una hermosa melodía, sus recuerdos comenzaron a aliviar el dolor de cabeza, y la voz de ella alivio su corazón.

-Noodle-dijo sonriendo y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Vamos amigo, no puedes pudrirte ahí dentro, nosotros queremos que regreses, no esperamos a nadie más que a ti-finalizo Russel sonríendo de manera socarrona.

El muchacho cerró los ojos asintiendo.

Y los abrió encontrándose nuevamente en el baño.

Miro el espejo nuevamente y se vio a su mismo totalmente arruinado.

~primero me bañare...~penso riendo empezando descambiandose mientras abria la llave del agua caliente comenzando a llenar la bañera.

Relajado y bajo el agua, comenzó a pensar en quien sería capaz de hacerle tanto daño.

Su mente siempre fue cerrada e inútil, pero ahora trataría de hacer que está tuviera al menos un recuerdo de alguien tan cruel.

~¡MURDOC!~le gritaba su cabeza.

Pero el dudaba que fuese capaz de secuestrarlo por si mismo.

Comenzó a hundirse en el agua mientras seguía pensando.

Varios minutos pasaron, 2D despertó dentro de las bañera, río al notar que se había dormido en está.

Con una toalla en mano, comenzó a secarse y finalmente se la ato a la cintura.

Listo, tomo el picaporte para salir cuando noto del detalle.

~La ballena~penso nervioso.

Suspiró, nuevamente volvía a comenzar.

No.

No está vez.

Debía ignorarla.

Si, eso es lo que haría.

No dudo más, y abrió la puerta viendo a la persona que menos esperaba.

-Hola Face-Ache-dijo Murdoc en la habitacion con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras a su lado, se hallaba... Noodle-veo que has probado el baño ¿que te parece?-

2D no creia nada de lo que veía, y con ello sus sospechas se confirmaban.

Su mirada se posó sobre Noodle, pero esta no tenía reacción alguna hacia el.

-Cyborg, has que me oiga-dijo irritado al ver que el peliazul no le prestaba atención.

-Orden confirmada-Dijo simplemente asombrando al cantante por notar el parecido de la muchacha.

Pero algo es lógico...

Ella no era Noodle.

Su cabeza golpe el suelo, 2D se hallaba arrodillado mientras que la androide atrapaba ambos brazos firmemente impidiendo que pudiera forcejear.

Tomando la cabeza del pobre muchacho, la subió haciendo que este mirará al bajista firmemente.

El cantante mostró una mueca de dolor mesclada con odió.

-¿que pasa Face-ache? ¿te comió la lengua la ballena?-Finalizo riendo descaradamente.

-eres tonto y despreciable-Dijo 2D enojado logrando que la androide apretara su agarre.

Jamas en su vida había insultado a alguien, a pesar de su primer intento, solo logró hacer reír aún más al malnacido frente a él.

-ni siquiera sabes insultar, eres inútil y estúpido, pero te necesito para los álbumes-dijo el bajista sacando su larga lengua riendo hasta llorar.

Curiosamente no sorprendió al peliazul, sabía que su voz era la vida de la banda junto con Noodle y Russell, pero esta no era nada sin ellos.

-¿como la hiciste a ella?-Llego a decir el vocalista antes de soltar un gruñido de dolor pues la androide estiro el brazo de el forzandolo, insinuando a que estaba por quebrarselo.

-Dinero y científicos raros, no se necesita más nada-finalizo como si nada-ahora ve disfrutando de tú nueva habitacion, aquí estarás residiendo hasta tú muerte ¡¡HAHAHAA!!-Termino el bajista saliendo mientras la androide soltaba a 2D y lo estrellaba contra el piso.

El muchacho solo veía mareado como la Noodle robotica cerraba la bóveda con una fría mirada.

2D suspiró relajado, al menos no volvería a verlo por un rato.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a Murdoc nuevamente diciendo

-Por cierto, bienvenido a Plastic Beach ¡¡¡HAHAHAHA!!!-Completo riendo descaradamente mientras cerraba la puerta tirando una caja de analgésicos hacia el.

2 trabas, un cerrojo, 3 llaves y 1 candado.

2D sonrió levemente al reconocer el ruido de todas esas cerraduras.

~Hay veces en las que Murdoc es listo y torpe al mismo tiempo~penso puesto que aquellas cerraduras eran las que tenía en su habitación departamental en Londres.

2D perdió su sonrisa volviendo a su triste y deprimente mirada.

Miro la caja de analgésicos y la tomo.

~Debilidad y cobardía, 2 rasgos que me definen completamente, 2 rasgos que haré desaparecer cueste...~penso lanzando la caja contra la pared y rebotando al cesto de basura.

-... Lo que cueste-finalizo decidido a enfrentar sus debilidades y lograr hacer frente a Murdoc y a su androide psicópata.


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana paso a ser tarde, y en aquella solitaria habitacion 2D se hallaba meditando en completo silencio.

Aún que por extraño que pareciera el juraba que podía oír el agua alrededor de la habitación al igual que el sonido de los peces navegando a su alrededor.

Su ventana estaba tapada por las frasadas, no quería entrar en pánico más, lentamente haría frente a la ballena, pero por ahora, decidió no arriesgar su mente y cuerpo a otro colapso.

Su mente se enfocaba en relajarse y estar lo más "limpia" posible.

Las cerraduras comenzaron a abrirse, 2D suspiró tristemente y se paró listo para lo que tuviera que pasar.

Su mirada era entre un enfado y una frialdad que jamás podían describirse de el.

-Face-Ache, es hora de que hablemos sobre las pautas de tú estadía-dijo Murdoc simulando ser un hombre de negocios junto a la androide que dejó un plato de fideos en la mesa de estudio-cantaras para un álbum y luego te liberare-

El peliazul ladeo su cuello haciendo crujir.

-acepto, pero con condiciones, yo estaré aquí solo, y así se mantendrá, nadie abrirá está puerta hasta que termine el álbum, el contacto entre tú y yo será Cyborg, mandaré demos de mí voz, tú harás lo que quieras con ellos, los enviaré por la ranura de la compuerta y a cambio recibiré comida y ciertas cosas que vaya a pedir, yo que tú aceptaría, ganas mucho más de lo que pierdes-

Murdoc estaba totalmente sorprendido, ¿donde estaba el 2D cabeza hueca que todos conocían? ¿donde estaba ese 2D que inspiraba inocencia? Parece que ya no lo verían por ahí nunca mas, y eso preocupaba al "reptil", al fin y al cabo, mientras más miedo hay, más manipulable es alguien.

-heee... tienes razón, gano más yo, y yo siempre soy un ganador, está bien, tendrás la soledad que tanto quieres-dijo burlón antes de irse con la Cyborg, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, lo miro nuevamente.

2D volvió a acomodarse en el suelo mientras volvía a meditar dándole la espalda.

-¿por qué me facilitas el trabajo?-Pregunto intrigado.

El vocalista suspiró relajado y trono su cuello apretando sus puños.

-Por que se que tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien, y como tú me odias por razones desconocidas solo decides insultarme y golpearme, pero en cambio, yo te odio por lo que ocurrió con Noodle, todo lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros, te culpo por todo lo que nos separó, aunque al contrario que tu... yo quiero verte... Muerto-finalizo fríamente dirigiendo una gélida mirada hacia el satanista que dio un paso atrás sorprendido.

Murdoc tragó duro, extrañamente se sintió intimidado, aquellos huecos lo veían de manera sumamente profunda y perturbante, como si pudiera ver a través de su alma y supiera que él era un ser despreciable, patético y estúpido.

-vete... Mañana comenzare a trabajar-finalizo volviendo a meditar.

El bajista no tardó en salir y cerrar la puerta con trabas dándole la llave a Cyborg.

-guarda esa llave en algún lugar seguro-dijo el bajista mientras se retiraba oyendo la típica respuesta de la cyborg al oír una orden del "reptil"

La puerta de su habitación se abrió luciendo una hermosa vista al océano.

Tomando la silla rodante de su escritorio, se acomodó y abrió la botella de tequila que tenía guardada.

Vaso tras vaso, la noche ascendió a los cielos dejando lucir la hermosa luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Murdoc estaba totalmente ebrio, realmente estaba tan mal que no noto cuando Cyborg le colocó una manta para dormir.

-Quin... ce... Dieci... Seís...-Decia La única voz que podía oírse en aquel profundo lugar.

2D, totalmente motivado y bastante cansado, hacia flexiones y sentadillas a dura cuestas.

Sin embargo no paraba, sabía que si lo hacía, jamás volvería a ver la luz del día.

~si voy a morir no será en vano~penso motivandose a un más.

Las cosas en Plastic Beach estaban recien comenzando, aún que, a miles de kilómetros, en Japón precisamente, una muchacha veía el horizonte marino con una máscara de mariposa a medias, recordando lo que su "padre" había hecho por ella para salvarla.

Miro sus guantes y sonrió volviendo su vista al horizonte.

-Toochi... Ya casi volveremos a vernos, iré a Kong Studios, y haré pagar a Murdoc por lo que me hizo, solo espera un poco más, papá quiere ocultarme, y cree que teniendo tú edad es la mejor manera, solo espérame-Dijo sonriendo y comenzando a levantándose del techo de la abandonada fábrica que parecía a punto de derrumbarse.

Y mientras ella pensaba en ir a Kong Studios, un colectivo frenaba bruscamente frente a un cementerio.

Luego de que un pasajero bajará, este comenzo acelerar a toda marcha, alejándose del lugar, dejando que el pasajero de espalda ancha, piel negra y calvicie destacable suspirara levemente.

~Kong Studios, hogar, horrible hogar... Espero que estés ahí viejo~pensaba adentrándose al lugar rápidamente mientras las tumbas comenzaban a elevarse de la tierra mostrando a zombies que caminaban y discutían por el lugar como gente civilizada.


	3. Chapter 3

2 días habían pasado, 2D no podía dormir por el frío del invierno y el miedo que le causaba la ballena.

El dolor de cabeza junto a la hipotermia que tenía lo habían dejado paralizado contra la cama, nadie acudía en su ayuda, y el hambre estaba siempre rodeándolo.

Desde hace 12 horas había dejado de gritar por ayuda, no por qué se hubiera rendido, si no por qué su voz ya no podía articularse.

Lloraba frustrado, había dejado hojas enteras de canciones y súplicas por la comida pero está nunca llegaba.

Iba a morir de manera atroz, pero ya nada le importaba... Solo sus amigos y en pensar en como se encargarían de su cadáver.

La ballena veía por la sabana que había caído en el suelo hace medio día atras, lo miraba entristecido, sintiendo lástima por la crueldad que sufría ahora mismo, sin embargo su orgullo le impedía actuar, al fin y al cabo los humanos mataron a su madre y la obligaron a supervisar al muchacho, tal repudio por los humanos no lo olvidaría fácilmente, pero aquel sujeto hacia que por primera vez aquella ballena sintiera tristeza por un ser humano.

2D no quería rendirse, pero la movilidad era imposible, y cada vez sentía los párpados más pesados... Al igual que su respiración.

Estaba muriendo, el lo sabía, no tardó en volver a ver esas imágenes, las imágenes de sus amigos esperándolo delante de la luz blanca mientras que el trataba de acercarse, pero por cada paso que daba, más se alejaba.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos para siempre dejando que las lágrimas cayeran de sus huecos ojos a un lado de la cama...

~al final... No pude cumplir mí promesa...~

~lo siento chicos...~

~lo siento, mí preciosa Noodle... Nos veremos en el más allá~

~lo siento... Familia~

Murdoc abrió los ojos, había estado inconciente por 2 días, culpa del alcohol y ciertas idioteces que hizo, tenía su mano vendada y la cabeza golpeada.

Miro el reloj digital que también marcaba la fecha, compra que había echó al sobrarle dinero.

Al notar que la fecha abrió los ojos alarmado y miro a Cyborg que largaba humo de lo sobrecargada que se encontraba.

Un temor se propagó en su ser...

Stuart estuvo abandonado ese tiempo, y no comió nada, ni siquiera le dieron frasadas por las implacables heladas que habían allí.

Se levantó del sofá tropezando con todas las botellas de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas que había en el lugar.

Rápidamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras, hasta que oyo algo que lo aterró.

Un desgarrador grito, quizás demasiado alto para que los parches antisonido lograrán cubrirlo había sonado aterrandolo por qué sabía de donde venía.

-El sótano...-Susurro aterrado al saber que venía de la habitación de 2D.

Bajo lentamente y encontrándose con algo que lo aterró aún más.

Papeles inundados de letras de canciones y súplicas de comida se hallaban sobre el suelo, desparramadas como si fuesen sangre.

Al dirigir su vista al frente, la vio.

La puerta de la habitación seguía normal, no había alteración alguna.

Y eso mismo no inspiraba calma para el alcohólico Murdoc.

Se acercó a ella y retiró las llaves de su bolsillo, al parecer recordó a verle pedido las llaves a Cyborg.

Con un aterrador escalofrío quito las 2 trabas, mientras que a lo lejos alguien lo observaba por detras.

Luego quito el candado, y reviso a sus espaldas aterrado, pero no había nadie allí, sin embargo, escondido en el pasillo, alguien lo observaba cada vez más cerca.

Primera llave libre, y ese alguien comenzaba a aproximarse cada vez más rápido.

Segunda llave libre, y el sujeto se alzó detrás de Murdoc.

La tercera llave fue colocada cuando un frío, aterrador y horrible susurro lo detuvo.

-No te atrevas a abrirla-Dijo ese alguien.

Los ojos de Murdoc se abrieron con horror, un grito de horror apareció mientras chocaba contra la puerta y caía contra ella.

No había nadie a sus espaldas...

La tablilla de papeles se abrió nuevamente haciendo que otro papel cayera frente a él.

~vete de aquí, trato de componer tranquilo, y tráeme un plato de fideos para más tarde~

Murdoc no tardó en cerrar todo nuevamente y huir de allí despavorido.

Detrás de la puerta se hallaba Stuart con un rostro serio.

-¿Lo espantaste?-Dijo mientras seguía viendo la puerta.

~dudo mucho que vuelva a acercarse~dijo una sombra detrás de él.

2D suspiró relajado mientras una sonrisa leve se alzó.

-Ahora que estoy vivo... ¿cual es el trato Boggieman?-Dijo sin temor el peliazul mientras volteaba hacia aquel ser que esperaba atento.


	4. Chapter 4

Boggieman suspiró irritado, otra alma que recojer, y a pesar de que no había muchos recolectores, fijo rumbo a su ubicación.

Al levantarse del suelo, vio todo el lugar intrigado, jamás había visto una habitación como esa, puesto que parecía más a una prisión de grandiosa calidad.

Dirigió la mirada hacia un pequeño ventanal y logró observar a una ballena que desprendía humo de una parte, volvía a su pequeño "hogar" para dormir debajo del océano.

Un quejido lo hizo enfocarse en la cama que se hallaba a su lado.

Ahí se hallaba un palido muchacho peliazul, sudado, cansado, con pulsaciones por todo el cuerpo, respiración limitada y apunto de morir.

Se asombró levemente, al parecer llego antes de tiempo, y para colmo, se trataba del amigo del estúpido "lagarto" ese que tanto le jodió la existencia.

Volvió a enfocarse en el muchacho, este ya no respiraba, parece que las migrañas acabaron con el...

~bueno... Acabemos con esto, no quiero saber más nada de ese estúpido traicionero~penso convirtiéndose en humor negro y arrojándose sobre el.

El humo fue consumido por la boca del muchacho, sin ningún cambio aparentemente.

En una sala negra apareció Boggieman totalmente sorprendido.

~¿acaso no murió?~penso totalmente intrigado.

Al ver a una esquina, lo vió, 2D se hallaba acostado en el suelo mientras que una especie de sombras iguales a este comenzaban a llevárselo a arrastras.

~coma y traumatismo cerebral, ¿como habrá sobrevivido a todo eso por más de una hora?~penso seriamente mientras caminaba hacia los seres.

Los Stuart's lanzaban gruñidos y amenazas de sus enormes bocas pero todas fueron destrozadas por volar de fuego negras.

~a ver pedazos de mierda, déjenme ver si ese pobre infeliz sigue vivo~dijo el recolector de almas aburrido e irritado.

Al ver al muchacho tumbado en el suelo, decidió alejarlo de las sombras.

Flamas aparecieron alrededor del dúo, esto espanto a las sombras haciendo que retrocedieran bruscamente.

~parece que irás al limbo, disfruta de tú estadía en la miseria~dijo el dispuesto a acabar con la vida del vocalista tomando el cuello con sus manos frías.

-n... No pue... do... Morir... Debo vengaaaa... rme... Debo ir... con mí familia, con Noodle-pudo oír del muchacho.

Se asombró, jamás había oído a alguien hablar dentro de su propia mente.

~parece que peleas contra la muerte, no podrás hacer mucho, es algo inevitable~penso sentándose frente a él viendo cómo sufría.

El sonido de una ballena hizo que el mirará hacia arriba.

Ahí se hallaba la ballena que el había visto anteriormente mientras lanzaba sonidos de dolor y tristeza , está estaba encadenada con la palabra "temores"

Había más cosas encadenadas, Murdoc en forma de cocodrilo hambriento, piratas, un conjunto de personas a su alrededor.

Tomo las cadenas de la ballena y las arranco destrozandolas y liberando al animal.

El animal, nadando en el infinito espacio se dirigió hacia el muchacho, y como si de un espíritu se tratase, se introdujo lentamente dentro de él.

~bueno, al menos me encargue de uno de tus traumas~penso al ver que un pequeño alivio se hacía presente en Stuart.

Miro a Murdoc y río levemente, no quería liberarlo, quería destruirlo, así el muchacho jamás le tendria compacion, piedad, lo odiaría por siempre.

Coloco su mano sobre el mentón de la mascara, parecía tener un plan algo descabellado, pero valía la pena para facilitar las cosas, así Satanás no volvería a enfadarse con el por su fracaso.

Se dirigió junto al muchacho, y río de manera maquiavélica, su plan era bastante descabellado, pero no podía fallar, al fin y al cabo, el muchacho era estúpido, y seguiría sus órdenes sin problemas.

~supongo que tendré un nuevo cuerpo~rio descaradamente mientras invocaba una flama azul en su mano y la rozaba con el cuello del muchacho.

Los ojos de Stuart se abrieron poco a poco, obviamente sus cuencas seguían negras como siempre, su rostro, ahora menos pálido, mostraba confusión, miro aquel oscuro lugar de apariencia infinita, buscando algo o alguien, hasta que vio al enmascarado y las flamas alrededor de ellos.

-¿estoy muerto?-Pregunto 2D sin comprender.

~no pero casi lo estás humano~penso sabiendo que no lo oiría.

-vaya, gracias a Dios, no creí que seguiría vivo, después de todo, las migrañas eran enormes-dijo el sosteniendo su cabeza y soltando una risa incómoda.

~mejor agradeceme a mi~penso levemente irritado el sujeto.

-espera... ¿Tú me salvaste?-Dijo asombrado el muchacho.

Boggieman dio un paso atrás, ¿acaso el humano lo había oido?

~¿puede oírme?~penso intrigado.

-pues... Creo que sí, no hay nadie más aquí-Dijo Stuart levantándose del suelo.

~interesante, humano, ¿sabes que casi acabas de morir?~penso seriamente.

El muchacho suspiró asintiendo.

~¿acaso tú quisiste...~cuestiono intrigado.

-¿suicidarme? Por favor, soy débil, sufro de depresión, de miedo, pero no soy tan cobarde como para recurrir a ello-dijo Stuart riendo al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba el ser frente a él.

~¿entonces, que sucedió?~pregunto levemente interesado.

-supongo que mí debilidad contra las migrañas, el frío y el hambre acabaron conmigo-Dijo suspirando levemente.

~¿Y tus nudillos?~pregunto al ver las heridas de estas.

-un intento desesperado por calmar las migrañas sin píldoras-dijo 2D desestimandolo.

~¿y como terminaste en ese lugar?~dijo levemente interesado.

-el-señalo al techo mostrando al Murdoc con hocico de cocodrilo.

~ahora comprendo por qué no le temes aquí, este lugar es lo que queda de tú mente, ¿verdad?~dijo ya sabíendo la respuesta.

-supongo que si, jamás había visto este lugar-decia el muchacho caminando por los límites de las flamas.

Una de las criaturas y que Boogieman enfrentó casi lo atrapa en el borde, y logró espantar al peliazul que cayó sobre el suelo sorprendido.

~esas cosas son tus migrañas, casi te devoran, agradece que estuve ahí a tiempo~finalizo fingiendo no importarle.

La confianza, eso era algo que 2D cedía con mucha facilidad.

-si, realmente te lo debo, ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí?-Pregunto curioso al no saber que hacer.

~pues... Hay una forma, deberias matar a tus temores~mintio el sujeto mientras señalaba el techo.

-¿y como se supone que lo haga si está a más de 5 metros de altura?-Pregunto intrigado.

~supongamos que lo libero, tú solamente lo apuñalas con esto~dijo sacando un cuchillo de su capa.

-¿y luego?-Dijo sin comprender.

~podremos salir, yo me encargo del resto~dijo viendo al resto de los temores.

-bien, espero que lo distraigas y luego hago lo que me pediste-dijo suspirando decidido.

Boogieman de un salto tomo las cadenas del Murdoc "cocodrilo" y lo libero, sin tiempo que perder, tomándolo por la espalda antes de que lo mordiera, el recolector se arrojó al suelo embistiendo al temor contra el suelo.

2D no tardó en aparecer y clavar el cuchillo en su yugular, provocando que la criatura explotara en polvo negro.

Su temor hacia murdoc había desaparecido...

~bien... Espera que acabe con el resto y nos iremos~dijo volviendo hacia arriba.

Poco a poco, las migrañas comenzaron a desparecer al igual que los temores, el techo comenzó a derrumbarse al igual que las paredes dejando pasar a una gran luz blanca por todas las grietas.

Boggieman no sabía lo que ocurría, jamás había hecho algo parecido, no solo por qué el recolecta almas para Satán y no las salva o resurge, sinó por qué todo lo estaba improvisando.

Suspiró, sería difícil explicarle a Satanás sobre sus actos, al fin y al cabo, esto es lógicamente nombrado como traición.

Traición a la respeto que le tenía al rey de demonios.

-¿q-que se supone que está pasando?-Pregunto Stuart totalmente intrigado.

Nadie pudo decir nada, pues la luz los cego por completo.

Pero Boogieman pudo oír algo antes de despertar, una voz de una mujer le dijo.

-Gracias Boggieman, gracias por salvar a mi Toochi-


	5. Chapter 5

El humo salió disparado de la boca de Stuart quien comenzó a despertar luego de un desgarrador grito y toser varias veces.

El oscuro, destrozado y casi perturbante "hogar" del peliazul estaba por dar un giro revelador.

Convocando a la criatura que estaba por crear aquel cosechador de almas.

Boggieman se paró mirando al muchacho que comenzaba caía de la cama totalmente adolorido.

-¿que demonios fue eso?-Pregunto 2D sujetando su cabeza que estaba apunto de explotar y cayendo al suelo de golpe.

~parece que liberé tú cabeza de todos sus traumas y temores~dijo el con simpleza.

-no... Hay uno que no podrás jamás... Y ese llama Noodle, la que antes era mí pequeña y única amiga en lo que queda de mí familia-termino con pesar mientras se paraba y tomaba un retrato, cediendoselo.

Boogieman ya sabía todo, puesto que de por sí, el había traído al peliazul a Plastic Beach.

Este al tomar la imagen se intrigó, ¿esa voz que curiosamente le agradeció se trataba de ella?

Suspiró, ahora odiaba admitir que la conocía.

Puesto que el la salvo del infierno a cambio de que le notificara la ubicación de Murdoc.

~¿donde se encuentra ella ahora?~pregunto devolviéndole la imagen sabiendo que ella se hallaba en Japón, escondida en una fábrica abandonada con el científico que la cuidaba en el pasado.

-pues... en el infierno... Murdoc la cambio por su alma, pago que le debía a Satán... Bueno, eso insinuabamos todos antes de separarnos ya que el confesó ciertas deudas, pero que el problema de que la atraparan los demonios no era su culpa, aparte de encargarse de cierto enemigo de la banda, según aseguró, pues esto mucho no benefició a nadie... Y para finalizar con mal humor, el creó una copia de ella en forma de cyborg para fastidiarme, me secuestro y abandono aquí, mientras yo le diera su música y me pudriera en este pozo-finalizo golpenado el mueble con frustración, logrando partir la base, pero lastimandose fuertemente-¡MIERDA!-

~Vaya, no me equivoque al matar a su temor contra Murdoc, su odio es algo inmedible, quizás deba enseñarle a canalizarla o tendremos problemas~penso ya habría varios cambios en su plan si no pensaba que hacer con el.

2D se dirigió al armario, tomo una ajustada camiseta mangas largas negra, un pantalón Jean, unas botas y se apuró.

Comenzó a quitarse la camiseta con dificultad y la lanzó lo más lejos posible.

-supongo que estoy en terrible estado por el hambre y esto, me bañare rápido-Dijo lentamente mientras a paso lento se encerraba en el baño.

Boggieman exploraba las cosas del muchacho mientras esperaba.

El casco de Noodle, una rosa vieja y descuidada y una caja con las cosas de Noodle, que probablemente Murdoc no se molestó en revisar, eran las que destacaban de todo.

~parece que le tenías un gran afecto~penso desinteresado.

La puerta se abrió, con ropa un poco más rara, 2D se mostraba frente al recolector de almas.

Una camiseta mangas largas ajustada con cuellera era algo bastante deprimente de ver, pues al estar más delgado, culpa del incidente de Noodle, el comenzó a descuidarse completamente.

~Broken~tenia está escrito al frente, mientras que atrás se posaban una cruz invertida y a la vez normal.

Pantalones negros, de oficina, pero que se veían bien el.

Zapatillas con puntas de púas en todos los costados.

Su mirada fría y pérdida dejaba mucho de que hablar.

Boggieman inconscientemente retrocedió un paso, algo en el chico le decía que debía estar atento, sin embargo decidió pensar que los ojos del muchacho podían incomodarlo.

~oye, tenemos que hablar sobre el trato que tendremos por salvarte...~

El sonido de pisadas a lo lejos lo hizo entender que Murdoc se aproximaba.

-Murdoc... Si pudiera hacer algo para que no venga...-Susurro pero al voltear vio que Boogieman no estaba.

Rápidamente, el muchacho comenzó a escribir una nota, y la lanzó por la puerta mientras escuchaba a Murdoc corriendo despavorido.

-¿Lo espantaste?-Dijo mientras seguía viendo la puerta.

~dudo mucho que vuelva a acercarse~

2D suspiró relajado mientras una sonrisa leve se alzó.

-Ahora que estoy vivo... ¿cual es el trato Boggieman?-Dijo sin temor el peliazul mientras volteaba hacia su contrario.

~tu cuerpo para ocultarme de Murdoc y Satanás, a cambio te daré poder, resistencia, todo lo que jamás creerías posible, incluso la posibilidad de vengarte~

Al oír la la palabra "venganza", Stuart no lo dudo más y acepto.

-¡¡¡HAGÁMOSLO!!! ¡PODRE VOLVER A VERLA! ¡PODRE HACERLO!-gritaba alegremente y con ganas de llorar.

~si, si... ¿Aceptas?~finalizo alzando su brazo y mostrando su oscuro guante.

-Todo sea por ella... Por mis amigos, por mí familia... Lo haré-

Sin más, Stuart junto su mano con el, sin esperar que este sería el origen de una gran aventura.


	6. Chapter 6

-pequeña es hora de que entres, ese amigo tuyo nos dijo que nos mantengamos lo más alejado posible de la sociedad-grito levemente el anciano que seguía manipulando ácidos y tónicos, sin dejar de concentrarse.

Noodle suspiró, su "padre" llevaba meses trabajando en una bebida que la hiciera más grande físicamente, sin embargo, aún no había resultados positivos.

Eso estaba frustrando a la nipona, quien después de haber sido salvada del infierno, se dirigió a Japón junto con su "padre", para protegerse e informar a Boggieman sobre el paradero de Murdoc, sin embargo, este jamás volvió.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era saber que Murdoc había secuestrado a SU Toochi, y que por su maldita culpa ella término en el infierno y sufriendo las peores torturas, eso se lo haría pagar muy caro.

Suspiró preocupada, más le importaba la situación de su amado peliazul, no quería que sufriera más.

Por el hacía todo esto...

-debi haberme confesado cuando tenía 16, sin embargo, aún tengo oportunidad, el verá todo lo que siento, el amor que le tengo, solo espero que sea correspondido y que el tiempo deje marcas por mí-

Dicho eso, la muchacha se acomodó la máscara y se lanzó del hueco del techo.

Si debía esperar, ella seguiría haciéndolo, solo esperaba que el también pudiera.

Russel ya llevaba 2 días dentro de la destruida Kong Studios, en todo ese tiempo, el baterista sobrevivió a constantes ataques de los zombies gorilas.

La mayoría de puertas y ventanas estaban trabadas totalmente, para que nada ni nadie entrará.

En el pasillo solo tenía, un teléfono, un televisor y una radio, además de un incómodo sofá y sobras de una pizza.

Este esperaba que las 12:00 am aparecieran para salir a comprar algo.

Tomando sus ahorros, el neoyorquino se dirigió a la tienda más cercana y compro un poco de comida para seguir sobreviviendo, mientras buscaba la manera de comunicarse con Jamie y Damon.

Russel se acomodó en el sofá luego de una rápida compra y encendió la radio.

Comenzó a buscar alguna cosa mientras bebia de su lata de Coca-Cola.

-¡¡¡HE VUELTO PERRAS!!!-era el grito del puto borracho que reconocía perfectamente.

Su lata cayó al suelo y acomodándose en el sofá comenzó a oír impresionado al bajista.

-hola a todos estúpidos retrasados... Soy yo el grandioso, sensual y perfecto Murdoc-Finalizo arrastrando las palabras en ciertas ocasiones-deberia dejar el ron... Naaaa-

Russel río levemente, el seguía siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre.

-es divertido saben, hoy creí oír que el idiota que tengo secuestrado se murió, pero cuando fui a verlo, simplemente me rogaba por comida... Ese perdedor... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah Stuart, que ridículo nombre-

Murdoc se congelo al oír ese nombre, y encendiendo la televisión comenzó a buscar algo que le dijera que sus temores eran absurdos.

Un escalofrío paso por su espalda al ver que en las noticias aparecía un título terriblemente horrible.

-Stuart Pot, más conocido como 2D, ex cantante de Gorillaz, lleva desaparecido más de 2 dias, aún no hay rastro alguno de su paradero, se esperan novedades, soy Paula Cracker... Lo siento, no puedo continuar...-

La noticia fue interrumpida por el llanto de la reportera que no soportó tener que notificar aquello que también preocupaba al neoyorquino.

-... y ese gordo de Russel... No he logrado comunicarme ninguna maldita vez con ese malnacido, lo bueno es que tengo al mejor vocalista del planeta-Decia totalmente ebrio y fuera de sí-el idiota sigue encerrado ahí abajo, se he de estar muriendo de hambre y sufriendo por lo que le paso a Noodle hahaha-finalizo riendo y cayendo de la silla por eso que el encontraba tan hilarante.

Russel no podía creer lo que oía, el maníaco pepinillo había secuestrado a 2D y ahora lo tenía cautivo en dios sabe dónde, además de torturarlo.

-lo mejor es que ya terminó el álbum... Así que muchachos... Atentos... Murdoc vuelve a ascender a los cielos para mear a Dios, ¡OH SÍ PERRA!-dijo mientras comenzaba a toser por culpa de beber mientras reía.

Russel solo logró amargarse y deprimirse aún más sabiendo que su amigo estaba en peligro y el no podía hacer algo al respecto.

Y en Japón, la nipona era consolada por su "padre" ya que estaba llorando terriblemente al oír las cosas que decía el desvergonzado Satánico por la radio.

-me encanta el queso, es algo...-al instante, Murdoc fue interrumpido por una explosión que lo hizo caer-¿piratas, como diablos? Maldición, Cyborg está evitando que Face-ache escape, cuando termine lo golpeare con algo...-Dijo sin percatarse de que la transmisión fue interrumpida.

Russel alarmado a más no poder comenzó a buscar una nueva sintonización, pero a cada cambio, más lágrimas caían, lo mismo para la nipona que preocupada buscaba la manera de pensar que nada grave sucedía a su Toochi.

Sin embargo... Nada...

La radio fue destrozada bruscamente por Russel que lloraba con frustración mientras miraba hacia abajo, aún sentado en el sofá.

-¡¡¡MAAAALDIIIICIIIOOON!!!-Grito totalmente furioso mientras sus lágrimas fluían por todo el piso.

Noodle sollozaba sobre el pecho de su "padre" que no dudo en abrazarla, mientras las radio continuaba lanzando distorsiones por la pérdida de frecuencia.

-¡¡¡TOOOCHI!!! ¡¡¡NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR!!!-soltaba entre lágrimas la muchacha que lloraba al igual que una niña pequeña.

La situación actual destrozaba el corazón de ambos amigos del peliazul.

Y esperaban que el estuviera a salvo...


	7. Chapter 7

Un efecto vibratorio alertó a Cyborg...

La isla estaba bajo ataque.

Sistema operativo reorganizando misiones...

Misión principal: Proteger y obedecer a Sir Murdoc bajo cualquier amenaza y circunstancia.

Misión opcional: Mantener bajo supervisión a Stuart Pot aka "2D"

Sistema de armamento cargado...

Sistema de combate con armas blancas cargado...

Sistema de combate cuerpo a cuerpo cargado...

Sistemas listos... Propulsión de ordenanza completada...

Cyborg no tardó en dar un giro a su escopeta y correr hacia arriba.

Pero justo cuando se fue, la caja de la puerta que permite el contacto con la habitación de Stuart comenzó a expulsar sangre por sus aberturas.

-¡CYBORG, ERRADICA A LOS AVIONES PRIMERO! necesito probar mí última adquisición...-

Un revólver Colt Anaconda calibre .44 estaba en la bandolera de su cintura...

Y en su espalda, unido a la cinta de seguridad, cargaba un CheyTac Intervention calibre .10

Una cosa estaba clara... Murdoc sabía robar buenas armas.

-toma algo del almacén y sál, cuando derribes los aviones, yo te cubrire desde el techo-

La androide asintió y se dirigió rápidamente al almacén, allí se hallaban toda clase de armas, pero para su utilidad encontró una ametralladora M60...

Sonrió de manera tétrica y recargo el arma, además de colocar la empuñadura móvil.

Oh si...

Cyborg tendría mucha diversión...

Murdoc se sentó en una caja de madera mientras se disponía de recargar sus armas y prepararse para el contraataque.

Acomodó la mira a las medidas que requería y colocó el supresor luego espero nervioso a que Cyborg hiciera su trabajo.

La indomable esclava de metal y piel ficticia comenzó a disparar a los aviones logrando aniquilar a los 7 aviones que sobrevolaban el techo del edificio.

Y al ver a los barcos acercándose, no dudo en dispararles a matar.

Murdoc subió y rápidamente se colocó en posición.

No dudo en disparar a los capitanes de dichos barcos que al quedar en medio camino, levantaba el pánico de los invasores, pues no podían escapar.

Las balas llovían por doquier, los 3 barcos, llenos de piratas, terminaron reducidos a añicos.

Y gracias a los termosensores de Cyborg, está pudo encargarse de los que estaban en el agua.

La defensa de Plastic Beach había sido un éxito.

El par regresaba y devolvía todo a su lugar.

-ire a golpear a Face-ache un rato... Llevo tiempo sin hacerlo-dijo el bajista para que Cyborg asintiera y se dirigiera a su tipica habitación para cargarse, aquel oscuro rincón... Que su amo siempre le asignó.

Murdoc solo guardo su revólver en la bandolera y camino hasta la base bajo tierra.

Silbaba Feel Good INC. con los ojos cerrados hasta que al bajar el último escalón... Piso un líquido.

Abrió los ojos intrigado para ver... Sangre.

No dudo en sacar su revólver con duda y temor para avanzar poco a poco hacia la puerta.

Sus instintos le gritaban que huyera de ahí, pero él no era un cobarde.

Al llegar a la puerta, comenzó a destrabarla con nerviosismo y bastante paranoia.

Al lograr tirar los últimos candados, la abrió.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un Stuart que se desgarraba por dentro, sangre seca por todas partes y al muchacho sin la posibilidad de hablar o siquiera respirar correctamente.

Murdoc solamente se alejó al ver el deplorable estado del peliazul.

La cabeza de este, las cual se movía de manera errática, se volteó bruscamente hacía el bajista.

Este dio un salto hacia atrás aterrado.

-face-ache, esto no es gracioso-dijo para sacar el broche de su bandolera.

Sin embargo cuando estaba por sacar el arma, un golpe lo dejo sobre el suelo, y para cuándo se estaba por disponer a reaccionar...

Uno...

Cuatro...

Diez...

Catorce...

Su nariz era brutalmente fracturada por los golpes del vocalista, pero antes de que recibiera una quincena de fracturas mas, el "reptil" logro quitárselo de encima de una patada en su estómago.

Stuart se estrelló contra el piso, y de ahí quedó inmóvil, respirando de manera cada vez más difícil.

Una patada a su estómago lo reanimó con dolor.

-¡HIJO DE UNA GRAN PUTA!-le escupió mientras le pateaba y golpeaba bruscamente el estómago-tienes suerte de que necesito tú voz para el álbum... ¡¡¡CYBORG, UN BOTIQUÍN PARA MI, Y DALE ALGO DE ENGRUDO A ESTE PERRO, PARA QUE APRENDA QUE CON MURDOC NICCALS NO SE JODE!!!-

El ahora destrozado bajista salió de las habitación cerrándola con todas sus trabas, sin saber que su revólver y su navaja ya no estaban en su poder.

-f... Fase uno del plan, completa Boogie ¿que sigue?-

Plastic Beach se preparaba para unos años de planificación enormes...

Y quizás una gran guerra entre 4 bandos...


	8. Chapter 8

2 semanas habían pasado de ese incidente, y desde entonces, la prisión de Stuart no volvió a abrirse.

Este estuvo padeciendo los efectos secundarios por las unión de almas, sangrado en distintas partes del cuerpo, dolores musculares muy intensos, deshidratación constante, migrañas y jaquecas cada vez más constantes...

El aparte de lograr soportar todo, tenía la suerte de meditar, desviando el dolor hasta que ni lo sentía.

Vivía del engrudo que Cyborg le preparaba, por lo que su estómago aprendió a tolerarlo.

Ahora estaba meditando en la oscura habitación, ante la atenta mirada de Boogieman.

2D estaba relajado, calmando su mente, cuando de repente volvieron esos sonidos...

Unas descargas eléctricas eran oídas envío el océano, gracias sus sentidos amplificados, Stuart percibía dicho sonido que lo desconcentraba totalmente.

-Otra vez-dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y en posición de flor de loto.

~viene del océano...~expreso el recolector de almas mientras veía la única ventana de la habitación.

-entonces mejor revisemos-dijo acercándose a la misma-de paso probaré mis poderes-

2D miro la ventana, como temía, no podía verse absolutamente nada.

Relajo su mente mientras una sombra comenzaba a tapar su frente y ojos.

Cuando está se retiró, el muchacho tenía un antifaz igual al del demonio.

-con esto no habrá problemas-

Miro a lo lejos, y lo vió, la ballena que lo vigilaba estaba sufriendo descargas eléctricas al estar tratando de alejarse de la playa.

~va a morir~

2D lo miró asombrado, un escalofrío circulo por toda su espalda... No más muertes inocentes... No más...

-¡VUELVE! ¡RINDETE Y VUELVE!-gritaba Stuart en un intento desesperado por qué la ballena se detuviera.

~no te puede oír... Simplemente no puede hacerlo~

-¡MIERDA! ¡¡REGRESA AQUI SACO DE GRASA MARINO!!-

El animal están por intentar salir una vez más, cuando un sonido muy raro circulo por su mente.

El animal comenzó a subir para seguir dicho sonido que curiosamente podía oír...

Abrió su ojo mirando al sorprendido peliazul que no sabía cómo reaccionar, al igual que el monstruo a su lado.

-¿puedes oírme?-Preguntó el muchacho intrigado-¿puede oírme?-

Boogieman no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué clase de animal sin oídos, sin cerebro, sin pensamientos lograba obedecer dicha orden...

Un sonido salió del animal, como un llamado, dicho llamado Stuart extremadamente lo identificó.

-esta sufriendo, quiere salir de aquí a toda costa... ¿que hacemos?-

~no podemos salir, no cuando tu sigues aún muy vulnerable, supongo que deberemos esperar~

-diablos... ¿Qué clase de plan es ese?-

El animal soltó una especie de bufido en forma de burbujas, estaba enojado.

-tranquilo...-

La ballena frunció el ojo a punto de crear un caos.

-¡TRANQUILA! perdón por no saber que eras... veré que hacer mientras me repongo y entreno... Lo prometo, te dejare libre, pero para de de hacer eso, solo conseguirás morirte-

El muchacho inconcientemente apoyo su mano en la ventana.

El momento más raro e increíble estaba pasando, el animal se acercó a la ventana y miró cerró su ojos, como si aceptará su pedido...

Boogieman solo veía asombrado al muchacho... Parece que ese don del ser humano para la humildad era algo sorprendente.

Nego sacudiendo su cabeza a los lados, nadie necesita pensar en los demás... Sólo Satanás había sufrido suficiente al ser abandonado en el infierno y ser tratado como un malvado ser al estar allí.

Lo que no sabía el demonio, es que un hueco de su corazón se llenaba de emociones, dichos atributos que tarde o temprano descubriría...


	9. Chapter 9

Stuart estaba quieto, mirando fijamente a la pared con un aura negra rodeándolo y un punto rojo al fondo de sus cuencas.

~suficiente, buen trabajo... Quiero decir, sigue asi~solto Boogieman que claramente trató de disimular.

Stuart parpadeó repetidas veces, recuperando la oscuridad de sus cuencas, luego respiró profundamente y se levantó enérgico.

-que sigue ahora-consulto emocionado y con una sonrisa muy especial de el últimamente.

-tú descanso, tienes el resto del día libre-

-oh-soltó aburrido o así era hasta que apareció el ojo de un curioso animal-¡DITSEY!-

Ya habían pasado 2 meses, y en todo ese tiempo, Stuart entrenó duro y de manera brusca al verse obligado a estar bajo el océano, además de formar una amistad con la ballena, a quien llama por el nombre de Ditsey.

El y la ballena eran grandes amigos, aún que no lo pareciera por qué lo único que hacían era comunicarse por preguntas de la pizarra cercana a la cama del muchacho y este parpadeaba contestandole.

La fundamental de todas las dudas fue si lo habían secuestrado a el también, Ditsey no dudo en afirmarlo, alimentando aún más el odio que le tenía a Murdoc, además de confirmar que la ballena tenía pensamientos y conciencia.

En ciertas ocasiones, Ditsey se encargó de vigilarlo mientras dormía o cuando estaba relajado, nervioso, asustado, siempre haciendo su aparición y relajando al muchacho que siempre se sentía completo al tener a un amigo, en este caso amiga, cerca.

Tardes enteras de silencio y paz que al más mínimo ruido destruiría un ambiente pleno y sumamente acojedor.

Ambiente que vivió con Noodle y Russel...

Y que desapareció por culpa de un "zombie" que no le causaba ni un poco de gracia.

Cuando el día llegará, Murdoc pagaría todo el daño que causó...

Pero hasta entonces debía esperar...

Noodle miraba con cautela el hermoso resplandor del sol ocultado por nubes negras que señalaban que la tormenta se retiraba.

Depresión, eso era lo que carcomia sobre la nipona que no paraba de sentir odio hacia Murdoc y miedo por las ganas de saber cómo se encontraba su Toochi.

Cosa no tan distinta para Russel, quien seguía buscando, por 5 radios que compró, alguna sintonización de la radio de Murdoc, desesperado y totalmente amargado.

-hey perras, Murdoc Niccals ha vuelto-fue lo que oyeron todos-parece que nadie me esperaba vivo hahaha-

Russel solo apretó su puño furioso, y Noodle solo apretó sus dientes irritada.

-hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Face-ache desde la última pelea que tuvimos, estaba agonizando, sangraba y gritaba, era algo aterrador, pero bueno, respecto al álbum, Cyborg me contó que ya estaba terminado, los audios grabados, todo listo, solo faltan las colaboraciones, me las arreglaré de alguna manera con ello-

Noodle solo desvío la mirada dolida, y Russel por su parte volvió a amargarse.

-puede que me vean un poco más raro en los conciertos, pero es solo un pequeño problema que tuve con Face-ache, aún que debo admitir que tiene mano pesada-

Noodle se asombro al oír eso ¿a que se refería?

Russel estaba igual, pero algo le hizo tener un escalofrío al imaginarse de que podía tratarse.

Nadie suponía que una guerra de ahora 5 bandos se haría presente, y dentro de poco tiempo...

Uno de ellos se liberaría de su prisión...

Y sus acciones terminarían siendo o no la liberación de su propia destrucción, y la de su familia.


	10. Chapter 10

2 días pasaron de la última transmisión de Murdoc.

2D estaba solo, meditaba bajo la supervisión de la ballena, puesto que Boogieman se había ido a atender otros asuntos.

El avance mental y físico de 2D para sobrevivir a todo ese insoportable dolor lo estaba haciendo inmune a todo... Excepto al dolor de su corazón, el cual oscurecia a gran cantidad, encerrado en su moral, su odio, su amor imposible y su triste soledad...

A pesar de tener a Ditsey y a Boogieman, la vida del peliazul era completa soledad, pues el demonio desaparecía múltiples veces, y la ballena poco lo favorecia.

Suspiro ignorando esos pensamientos, hasta que oyó como las cerraduras de la puerta comenzaban a caer a gran velocidad.

La puerta de su prisión comenzó a abrirse, eso lo intrigaba muchísimo, pues según el trato Murdoc no iba a volver jamás...

O así pensaba que sería hasta su escape...

Murdoc, en un estado de embriaguez notable y junto a Cyborg que sostenía su escopeta, miró al muchacho intrigado, pues jamás lo vio con dichos atuendos que tenía y el pequeño físico que tenía.

Una camiseta negra con cuellera, unos jeans y zapatos de marca, totalmente fuera de lo que usualmente vestía, ademas de unos brazos y piernas más construidos.

-vengo por la revancha, pero esta vez ganaré-dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa en el rostro-debo llevar una buena historia, así que mejor para mí si no me lo pones difícil-

Stuart se estremeció, no esperaba pelear en su condición, pues el dolor era muy insoportable para siquiera seguir conciente.

-y claramente, si me golpeas, Cyborg disparara-

La irritación le llegó.

-¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA TRAMPOSA, ESTO NO ERA SIQUIERA PARTE DEL TRATO! ¡SE SUPONIA QUE AL TERMINAR EL ALBUM ME IRÍA, Y AUN...-

-ya lo he terminado, pues tu voz ya está puesta, y demás está decir que no me sirves-dijo Murdoc sin pensar.

-no puede ser... ¡NO!-gritó para luego arremeter contra el satanista, recibiendo un disparo el hombro que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

El grito de horror y desesperación por parte de 2D fue abruptamente callado por varias patadas de Murdoc en su rostro y estómago.

La ballena veía todo a distancia sumamente aterraba e incapaz de actuar.

5 minutos pasaron, Stuart estaba desmayado, golpeado y volviendo a recibir su sesión de dolor culpa del trato con Boogieman, Murdoc solamente se fue dejando al destrozado muchacho en el suelo.

Cyborg por su parte dejo la puerta abierta, como permanecerá por los siguientes años...

Y así fue... 2 años habían pasado, Noodle tenía 21 años y de las veces que oía la radio pirata, jamás podía creer lo que oyó...

Una Cyborg se hacía pasar por ella, y para colmo, maltrataba junto a Murdoc a su Toochi.

Su odio era en escalas enormes, se había obsesionado con la idea de matar a Murdoc de maneras sumamente horribles, y por parte de Russel igual aún que esté no tardó en percatarse donde podía hallarse, y en tan solo 2 meses después, ya se hallaba nadando hacia Plastic Beach.

Noodle seguía esperando la nueva transmisión de Murdoc mientras comenzaba a rastrear la señal gracias a dispositivos que robó.

Su "padre" estaba trabajando, ya había terminado una muestra final, era hora de entregársela.

Sin percatarse de lo que les esperaba...

Murdoc encendió la antena mientras se disponía a comenzar su típica transmisión.

Y debajo de el, un 2D totalmente diferente estaba por finalizar la planificación de su escape junto con Boogieman, mientras era apuntado por la escopeta de Cyborg.

Lejos de allí, una gran cantidad de piratas iban a Plastic Beach y a sus puntos de vigilancia.

Mientras que también entraban al territorio multitud de caza recompensas.

Una gran guerra oceánica estaba por empezar...


	11. Final

2D gritó desesperadamente mientras apretaba su cabeza tratando de detener el dolor que tenía ocasionado por la migraña.

Saliva y sangre salían de la boca del peliazul que sufría por aquel horrible bombeo de sus neuronas y aquella hinchazón que reventada su conciencia.

Pero debía resistirlo... Ya que esa misma noche escaparia.

Noodle viajaba en un barco que había comprado con lo que sobraba del dinero de Damos Days, si que lo había gastado bien.

O bueno, bastante bien hasta que oyeron el bombardeo de los piratas que deseaban derrumbarlo.

Estaba en aprietos, luego de oír al mozo que la asistía, la nipona bajo su equipo especial para hacer frente al enemigo.

Saco su ametralladora Thompson de caja redonda y se dirigió hacia la cubierta superior... No podían destruir el barco, debía ir por su Toochi.

Mientras caminaba, la muchacha saco un frasco de su bolsillo, un producto verde se visualizaba en el.

Lo miro con detenimiento, para luego lanzarlo al agua.

-lo siento "padre", pero si Toochi me ama por como soy, entonces no necesitó nada de esto... Espero que sea donde sea que esté no me guarde rencor-dijo tristemente.

No recordaba cuando comenzó a disparar, pero si noto que logro derribar a uno de los 2 aviones.

Al voltear a la derecha notó que el último lanzaba una bomba...

Solo recordaba haber caído al océano mientras nadaba hasta la balsa que había preparado el tercer hombre que arrisgo su vida por ella.

Se dejó reposar hasta que cayó inconsciente.

Russel seguía nadando, ya llevaba un año nadando en búsqueda de 2D y Murdoc, y luego de tanta investigación, y pelea con piratas, el neoyorquino se dirigía hacia Plastic Beach, con un tamaño descomunal, producto de las toxinas que comió en el tiempo que estuvo allí.

-descuida D, estoy en camino-

El mediodía había aparecido, Murdoc se dirigía hacía el sótano para su "relajación" junto con Cyborg que portaba su escopeta.

Sin saber que les esperaba...

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en la oscuridad.

-fase 3... Completa-

Al abrir los ojos, la oscuridad se deslumbró levemente cuando 2 puntos rojos se volvieron 2 grandes círculos que causaban mucho terror.

-es la hora muchacho-

-nadie sobrevivira-

Noodle despertó luego de oír unos movimientos bruscos debajo del agua, no tardó en asomarse al costado y ver que lo que sea que perturbaba el océano, estaba sobre ella.

Era Russel, aun que aún no lo notará, quién había visto a lo lejos todo la destrucción del barco, se había sumergido en búsqueda de supervivientes, encontrando accidentalmente a la nipona.

-Maldicion, no sobrevivió nadie, supongo que deberé seguír-

Aquella voz sorprendió a la nipona que solamente abrió los ojos shockeada.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡RUSS!?!?!?-

Murdoc abrió la puerta dejando lucir completa oscuridad parte de las sábanas que tapaban la ventanilla de la pared.

La luz dejo paso inesperadamente.

Cyborg, que estuvo apuntando todo el rato, bajo el arma para recibir una patada en el mentón que la mandó lejos.

Murdoc volteó y pudo notar esos círculos rojos en la oscuridad.

Su cabeza temblaba, sus dientes chocan bruscamente mientras reía, la ira lo cegaba, el rencor lo contaminaba.

El odio lo alimentaba...

-matar... Murdoc-decia bruscamente.

Al instante, humo rodeó al muchacho dándole una atuendo muy semejante a Boogieman.

Su camiseta de cuello largo y pantalones jean solo era cubiertos por una capa, era Boogieman, nadie más que el podría semejarse ahora mismo.

Murdoc cayó al suelo dentro del pánico que tenía, se arrastraba hacia atrás tratando de huir, sin éxito alguno, pues chocó con la pared.

Miró al ventanal encontrándose con el ojo de una ballena que lo veía con odio.

-se acabó-dijo 2D para ser interrumpido por una tos incontrolable que hacía que derramara mucha sangre.

~¡SIGUE EL PLAN!~le gritó el demonio en su mente.

-el plan... Si... El plan...-

Stuart solamente tomó el revolver de su bolsillo y apuntó al bajista que subió los brazos aterrado.

-n... No serías capaz-susurro totalmente aterrado.

El peliazul estuvo apuntando por ya 10 segundos, no había hecho nada más.

Sus cuencas rojas denotaba esa ira contenida, pero no disparaba...

~matar es malo, aún que sean zombies, no pueden hacer eso, ¿Tu que piensas Toochi?~

~murdoc-san es muy importante para mí, como tú y Russel-san~

2D bajo el brazo y por reflejo disparo a la pierna de Murdoc quien cayó totalmente adolorido.

Soltó el arma y salió disparado...

Ella no querría que fuera un asesino...

Cyborg tenía la cabeza dando vueltas, trababa de repararse, sin éxito alguno.

Stuart pasó a su lado, pateando su cabeza y mandandola a volar contra la puerta del sótano.

El muchacho la cerró y comenzó a correr hasta los lugares más cercanos.

Chocó con un armario, este cayó dejando lucir un enorme arsenal.

Su cabeza comenzó a moverse bruscamente y de sus ojos y boca comenzó a salir humo.

~¡LAS ARMAS IDIOTA!-gritó tomando las armas y hundiendolas en su capa haciendo que todas desaparecieran.

Luego se levantó y su cabeza volvió a sacudirse, está vez, el muchacho solamente vómito sangre y corrió directo a la playa.

Miró a todas partes encontrándose con su salvación.

Metió la mano en su capa y saco de ella un destornillador, luego corrió directamente hacia el agua lanzandose de golpe.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos y humo se asomó en su boca, dejando ver una mascarilla en su boca que le permitía respirar en el agua.

Nado hacia abajo encontrándose con aquella amiga que estuvo a su lado desde que sufrió mucho...

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, luego le mostró el destornillador y se asomó a su aleta derecha.

Ahí estaba, un dispositivo eléctrico que Murdoc de alguna manera logró insertar, se hallaba clavada en el animal.

Stuart tomó la punta del destornillador y este cambio de color a un rojo vivo totalmente provocando vapor.

Sin tardar, el muchacho removido los tornillos provocando dolor en la ballena, pero un dolor que sabía que debía tolerar.

Sangre comenzaba a salir de la mascarilla del muchacho, y en un rápido movimiento, el peliazul fue devorado por el animal que comenzó a nadar lejos de Plastic Beach...

Aquel fue el inicio de un desastre... Aquel fue el fin de la miseria principal de 2D.

Y mientras que el muchacho era atendido por Boogieman dentro del animal, que se dirigía lo más lejos posible del lugar, Noodle y Russel se dirigían listos para enfrentar a Murdoc y salvar a Stuart...

Fin...

Por ahora...


End file.
